spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Nexus/Episode 4: Chasm of Stars and Hearts
This episode is unnamed for now. Aether will rename it when it is finished. Story so far "As inscribed in the prophecy, a young man named Frisch Celerent walks on a path where the future of being the ruler of time and space, the Harvester, awaits him. Indeed, they were assailed by the revived Phage of Phages: Verzleinir. But how was he revived? A mystery indeed. But now that it's out of the system, he has dealt fatigue to the three Mobians. Against our foe, they have to step up their game. Otherwise, they will face demise earlier than the others. Fortunately, the Harvester has decided to shape them into fine warriors for their very sake. A noble deed as expected. But... what is this I sense? An anomaly has manifested close by. Such marks the third page of the history of the Harvester in another realm." — Irissia Roleplay "We play this the easy way or the hard way snake," Bakuu snarled as he drags his claws on the wall of the interrogation room, "I want to know where Serpina and my siblings are, you're going to tell us one way or another." Jack, Patricia & Layla were seen resting up to regain their energy, feeling like they need to take themselves to the next level, while figuring out what is a weakness to their foe's gelatinous form from earlier & while taking a breather. Jack checks on Blaze the Hedgecat to see if she is doing ok, while he ponders on the future powerful enemies, feeling like the worse is yet to come. Meanwhile, Frisch and Seele were outside the camp having a conversation while the Mobians were taking a rest. "I wonder when we can return to Crystialga..." Seele spoke. "... In time. We just need the means. Which means we have to save Cerelise." "Right. We need to gather the others though... wherever they are." "... Heiz, my younger brother... I hope you're safe," Frisch contemplated. "But, y'know, Frisch?" Seele gazed upon his eyes—with hues identical to hers. "Looking at the bright side, we're both here... together. I believe fate prevented us from separating, of all people." "... Hm? I'm not sure. It might just be on a whim. The anomaly is indiscriminate." "But still! I believe..." Seele insisted, though gladness filled her heart that moment. Without delay, she faced him completely. "Frisch... I...!" Before Seele could speak further, they were interrupted by the noise of a commotion. Seems it was regarding Freedom HQ. Layla notices the alarm going off & said "Guys, someone's trying to break into Freedom HQ!" Jack asked "Why now? We're exhausted already after a serious fight with that gelatinous guy." "I suppose there's no rest for the weary. Hopefully the Freedom Fighters will be alright. We don't know if it's Eggman Empire/Egg Army or something else entirely." Said Patricia, wondering who would attack Freedom HQ & why. "Agh, come on..." Seele murmured as she was put off by the sudden commotion. "... Hmm... Were you trying to tell me something?" A rosy tinge washed over Seele's cheeks. "Y-You heard nothing from me! Let's head back inside!" And just like that, Seele ran off to check on alerts inside the heart of the camp. Frisch shrugged. "... Whatever you say..." He followed suit, though in a slow, relaxed pace. Bakuu continues to pry for information from the Serpenten but his efforts are fruitless as the scout refuses to utter a word pushing Bakuu's level of patience to its absolute thinnest. The alarms of Freedom HQ would continue to blare for a few more moments before... it stopped? Why would it stop in the middle of a supposed attack? This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute... Jack, Patricia & Layla looked around with the group, while Jack stays near Blaze THC, wondering on what just happened. "Wait, what just happened?" asked Layla with a lot of confusion. "This is more stranger than a Kraken in the deep blue sea." said Jack, while understandably confused, scratching his head wondering why the alarms have stopped all of a sudden. "What's going on here? Hello? Freedom Fighters? Is everything alright in there?" Asked Patricia, while searching through Freedom HQ for the freedom fighters, being mindful of her energy with Jack & Layla, while staying close together with the rest of the group. Frisch let out a soft sigh. He had no plan on joining the Mobians into the headquarters but he was moved by his concern upon them, knowing they have not recovered enough to fight back against anyone of Verzleinir's caliber. Also because Seele insisted he goes with her... even though what happened was allegedly a false alarm. "Ehh, this place is gloomy... Where are the people anyway?" Seele asked. "... From the looks of the lack of company, anyone could have disabled the alarm system," Frisch answered. "... They must be locating the perpetrator right now." But for some reason, even though the two could easily find the culprit within seconds, they were not using their powers as of the moment. What's with them? While the group were searching through the HQ for whatever the hell was going on, they would come across something... it was one of the supply closets. Only this one had its door knocked straight off its hinges and it was against the wall. Not only that, but it looked like somebody made a bit of a mess. Frisch was likely the most observant out of the group. Even that did not escape his eyes. Seeing a supply closet, especially an empty one, in such a state while the friendlies were away searching within the intact building was... peculiar. "... I found a peculiarity over there," he declared, pointing at the broken closet. Darkstorm looks at the closet with an eyebrow raised. Jack, Patricia & Layla peeks inside, trying to figure who's invading the Freedom HQ, while wondering about the broken closet, they're examining for evidence. "Who would break in a base of operations like this? This is confusing." Said Jack. "I know what you mean" said Patricia, agreeing to that statement. "Can't specify to be a false alarm or something else mysterious." said Layla When they were examining the broken closet, they may notice yet another strange peculiarity... the closet door was broken off from within, and not the outside. Not to mention the mess, which looked like someone tried to climb on the shelves only for it to break and drop all of its contents. Very strange indeed. "Wait, it was broken from the inside? How?" asked Layla, wondering how the intruder got inside in the first place, while checking for more clues on how the intruder got inside the closet & broke out of it. It seemed even if they would be checking for clues for god knows how long they'd intend for, there was no implication as to how they got inside. It's almost as if they just appeared here from thin air. "Even I am skeptical about how they got it, its almost as if they're like ghosts, spirits or have advanced teleportation powers unlike anything we've seen." said Patricia, trying to figure on how the intruder got in. Darkstorm sniffs it activating the wolf spirit. Frisch and Seele did not seem to be actively participating in their activity for strange reasons. However, their naked eyes were vigilantly observing the vicinity. "If it is destroyed from the inside, then why would a spirit need to do so when it can just phase through?" Seele asked with a smug face. Of course, she is a user of spiritual powers—she apparently knows spirits more than everyone in the group. "... Advanced teleportation, you say...?" Frisch noted. "... But if the perpetrator has that power, they would not need to bust the door open... which brings me to a conclusion." Darkstorm looks to him, "Someone wanted us to find this?" "... No. The reason is—" Darkstorm's smell could make out... well, something. A kind of fabric used for clothing. Could be useful if he can manage to locate the trail. Though just as they were getting a lead, things suddenly got more difficult. Literally before Frisch could finished his sentence, the lights suddenly shut off, one by one from the halls. Did... did a power outage just happen? "... Tch. Seele." "I got you." Upon those words, the small area they were in was somewhat illuminated by the light show of their transformation. Now the radiance went out as only stripes of turquoise could be seen in the dark. Frisch furrowed his eyebrows as he used Prismatic Eyes. His vision changed from partial darkness to a mystic space full of structured codes, in which he could bypass to locate the perpetrator. Darkstorm looks around but can't see, "WOLF SPIRIT!" Sponge or Josh 2 here